Ys'arial Miri'nal
Lady Ys'arial Miri'nal; Heir to Eldarath and surviving member of House Miri'nal, changed her name to Ysaria Silverspire after her survival of the Sundering. She would not use her true name again until after Argus vanished from the skies of Azeroth. Her main aims are to reclaim the glory that belongs to the kaldorei and elven kind as a whole, by any means she deems fit. Should she find the redemption and inner peace that she seeks along the way, even better. With the birth of her daughter, her priorities have been amplified. =Description= ---- NOTE: All artwork was created by Mad-Maddie, thus all credit goes to her and a big thank you for doing the gift(s) and commissions. Lady Ys'arial is an arcanist through and through. She has a swimmer’s body: tall, lithe, and toned. Like most Highborne, she is remarkably beautiful and rightfully proud of her looks. Her figure is exquisite, the proportions of muscle and fat are in perfect balance for her build. Her once violet skin is now a pale lilac and is unmarred. Always bearing a regal posture, she takes great care of her appearence. She has no use for magic to increase her looks. She often wears perfumes of moonflowers, jasmine, or lavender. She is the embodiment of a classic Highborne. She is frequently bedecked in silver or gold jewelry, always tasteful and ornate, depending on her outfit of course. Sometimes she'll even artfully weave crystallized leaves, feathers or carefully crafted glass discs through her well-kept silver hair. How she doesn’t get split ends is a small miracle. Other times, she uses tiny mirrors and/or seashells as accessories. She often keeps her hair down, or carefully done up, as she takes immense care to hide a small patch of lilac-gray scales on the back of her neck, formed by a glimmer of the awful magic’s that transformed her kin. Her eyes shine with a healthy (but unnatural) lilac glow and have a devious or lanquid look to them. She wears two ornate bracelets made of titanium, titansteel, and eternium elements, inlaid with azsharite. The metal is etched with anti-magic runes and binding enchantments; dampening magic placed in order to keep herself in check. To balance the corruption caused from the pure mana and to keep her arcane energy as hidden and controlled as possible. They also help her endure the constant, nerve shattering pains as well as hold her fragmented sanity together. =History= ---- Long before the Sundering, the Matron of Eldarath; Lady Urae'sulai Miri'nal gave birth to Ys'arial Miri'nal. Born to parents fanatically devoted to Queen Azshara, she was the sole child of the governing family of Eldarath, Lady Ys'arial grew up relishing the life and privilege of being a part of the elite Highborne caste. Her position in life was procured by her birthright and talents in the arcane, but reinforced by the arranged marriage with the son of another noble family, Xorial Eveningsong. As she grew, she did everything in her power to elevate herself in the eyes of the Queen. Soon after she was asked to serve as one of the handmaidens of Azshara, an honor she readily accepted as she revered the Queen. Decades later, she started an affair with a Highborne man, Valdren. As an elevated servant of the Queen, Ys'arial was exempt from anything pertaining to the eventual war. She watched the chaos that began to overtake the Elven Empire, and stood with her kin as they enjoyed a regal life within the Palace. As the war drew on, her beloved decided to defect, asking her to come with him. Heartbroken, Ys'arial chose her duties to her mate and Queen. Valdren swore he'd return when the war was over, making her promise to endure no matter what. However, he was slain by a demon the night he left, before he was out of her sight. She stole away from the palace to burn his body. Intent on keeping her promise to him, Ys'arial threw herself into her tasks at Court, trying to become her zealous self again. The days passed and her despair grew until finally she decided to heed her beloved’s words and flee Zin-Azshari. As she packed, all were called to the Queen’s side. In the palaces' final moments when the world was Sundered, she betrayed the Lady and life she had worshiped. As the Queen shielded the remaining Highborne, Ys’arial tapped into the Wells rampant powers and prepared a spell. When the shield shattered, she found herself pulled under with all the rest. As water started to fill her lungs, she was suddenly wracked with immense pain, just before the spell she recklessly called upon completed and teleported her away from her fate. Through sheer dumb luck, she succeeded, though such inexperience caused the spell to backlash upon her. She awoke on the shores of a new ocean, waves crashing upon earth. Unaware of how much time had passed, she barely managed to stand in the now ruins of Eldarath with nothing but agony and a then explainable patch of scales and two slitted gills. As grief set in, she attempted to drown herself. In this she failed, as whatever power had caused the mutations to form seemed to have truly cursed her. Upon this discovery, full madness fell upon her and for centuries she wandered the ruins, alone and full of hatred. Youth Long before she became one of Queen Azshara's handmaidens, the then Lady Ys'arial Miri'nal spent her childhood as the heiress of Eldarath. From birth she was groomed to shadow her mother and cities Matron, Lady Urae'sulai Miri'nal; and to be prepared to become Matron herself, should something have happened to her mother. She seldom saw her father, as he was a part of the Moon Guard and quite often away in either Suramar or Zin-Azshari. Despite a secret wish to join the Sisterhood of Elune, one often remembered during more troublesome moments, she learned various branches of magic, politics, and all things associated with the upbringing of a proper Highborne Lady. She is actually a very talented panther/saber and hippogryph rider, taught in childhood by her father. Titles The Arcane Gem of Kalimdor Lady Ys'arial Lady Miri'nal Heiress of Eldarath (Former) The Lady of Mirrors,The Eidolon of Eldarath =Personality= ---- Ys'arial has a moral compass like a roulette wheel. Usually leaning towards "lawful evil" she has quite often been noted of sprite-ish / fae-like mannerisms. Beware Highborne bearing gifts, she will quite gladly do one a favor for a price. At best, she'll hoard favors owed to her, at worst...best left unspoken. However, for good or ill, everything she does is for a reason. She can easily win over people with words or a smile, and she does not hide her awareness of this fact. Often when she acts cold or snide, she's actually masking concern. She holds quite firmly to many old traditions and beliefs of her kind, though the arcanist in her lets her keep some level of an openminded nature. While preferring to lounge around in true Highborne fashion,Ys'arial is more than able (and willing) to do what she feels needs to be done, with her own hands. She has few qualms, valuing logic over emotion. Despite how friendly she may be, she is extremly mistrusting. She usually refuses food or drink not conjured herself, or prepared away from her line of sight. This has improved over the years for those she's gotten to know well. Ys'arial has always loved languages, finding enjoyment in linquistics. She's spent the last decade or so studying Nazja. Other languages she's versed in are: All variations of Darnassian, Thalassian, Common, Draenei/Eredun, and Nazja. Fairly versed in: Shalassian, Dwarven, Demonic, and Kalimag Beliefs Ys'arial acknowledges Elune, but that is as far as religion goes. Despite once wishing to join the Sisterhood, she has since held a strong grudge against Elune for all that has happened in the past and her state of living after being more or less mutated twice in her life. While she will not scoff at those of true faith and enjoys the peace of the Temple for meditation, she will not sincerely worship Elune, as she believes any chance at redemption must be done entirely on her own power and wisdom. With the birth of her child, her old fears that Elune is out to only punish her, have become firmly held beliefs. Quirks Ys'arial has an odd sense of wanderlust. She seldom stays in one place, plane, or dimension overlong. This has been more notable since her infusion with chaotic arcane energies. Combine this with a strong fae-like (or sprite-like) nature, she tends to know no bounds for tricks, jokes and mildly dangerous antics. Usually willing to make a deal. She favors high places. She absolutely hates being underground. She fears failure, and despite her plans to use Azshara as a means to an end, fears reclaimation and/or a descent into her old zealotry. Ys'arial has full control of an arcane elemental, Zosimus, though it/he is rarely seen. Due mostly to her slight naga mutation, she is technically amphibious (This is HIGHLY well hidden and guarded) and is fantastic at water related activities. Relationships Shaadren Sharpthorn A seldom seen kaldorei female known primarily for her outrunning and mercenary work, Shaadren is firmly on the tradionalist side. As such, these two got off to a extremely rocky start, with both genuinely wishing to slay the other. Their antagonism eventually led to the two of them being "exiled" into one of the dormitories of the Temple of Elune in Darnassus and remaining as such until they could at least act civil towards each other. After a very tense and prolonged talk, that goal was attained. After much time passed, Ys'arial now views Shaadren as her closest friend. Shaadren is the self proclaimed godmother of Ys'arial's daughter, a claim that hasn't actually been contested in seriousness. Lord Kael'thassar Owlsight Once an enigma to her, albeit a very powerful one, Kael'thassar was one kaldorei Ys'arial kept an eye on. Despite her initial curiosity and attraction to him, Ys'arial thought of him little, seldom noticing his more subtle tactics within the order they were both a part of. As one of the leaders of that order, Ys'arial had far too many things demanding her attention, though the things she did notice amused her greatly. Years later, with the near destruction of that order due to poor leadership, a coup and the deaths and departures of many, it was some time before Kael'thassar crossed her path once more. Both expressed a curiosity about the other, and eventually a love blossomed between the two. Lord Kael'thassar is currently her chosen mate. Telani Mistpeak: Telani is brash, coarse and all around a diamond in the rough. A lot of rough. As a Highborne, Ys'arial often has mixed views about Telani, but the young kaldorei has proven time and time again that she has a chaotic and mischievous element to her, enough to appeal to Ys'arial sense of fun. Given Ys'arial's fae-like nature and an inability to reflect spells, she has a healthy wariness of Ys'arial. Despite this, Ys'arial and Telani have caused their friends a high amount of concern when they spend time around each other. Sylass Winterblind: Sylass is a death knight, and as such it took Ys'arial a very long time to grow to accept her presence, and even longer to count her as a friend. Their association goes back nearly as far as Ys'arial and Shaadren, and despite Ys'arial's mistrust of death knights, it was a significantly smoother road. Ys'arial begrudgingly found herself admiring Sylass' high level of competence and upon finding common ground in terms enchanted gems, they eventually worked together more and more. Without either of them really knowing when, they found themselves as good friends. Froya Val'Falis: If there was ever an elf that could drive Ys'arial up a wall and into madness (not that she isn't already), it would be Froya. Froya is easily a stark opposite of Ys'arial, though when it truly matters the two meet eye to eye. The engineering-loving, highly chatty, and ever changing kaldorei is a brand of chaos Ys'arial has little fondness of, particularly as Froya developed a tendancy to invent things that could do tasks that traditional magic already could do. They have a friendly rivalry due to this. Ys'arial is of the belief that Froya's life mission is to antagonize her, despite it being good natured. Froya is one of the reasons Ys'arial has returned to Elune -just- enough to take up meditation. Froya eventually joined the sisterhood, a choice that Ys'arial does not fully understand, but if it means peace, will support. Froya is currently missing, and Ys'arial counts her among the dead. Category:Highborne Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Peerage